This invention relates generally to honeycomb structures, and more particularly to a method and structure for preventing potting compound deterioration in exposed chordwise honeycomb core cells used for flight control surfaces of aircraft. Occurrences of skin delamination and core corrosion caused by water or debris disbonding the interface between the skin and honeycomb case of the structure at the end caps is required to be prevented.
A prior attempt for closure at the end caps of the honeycomb structure used on external aircraft parts was to fill the area of honeycomb with potting compound. Debris thrown up by landing gear wheels or engine, the sonic environment, and the rubbing of aerodynamic seals could cause the potting compound to crack, thereby leading to possible honeycomb core corrosion and/or the bonded structure common to the honeycomb core to disbond/delaminate. In such event, the structure would require service and rework to the same initial configuration.